Can't Give In
by JustAnotherWeasleyGirl
Summary: George confesses his love for Katie, but does she love him back? She keeps saying its impossible, but does she really feel that way? And if she does, why won't she say anything about it?
1. Marriage and Fried Chicken

**Chapter One: Marriage, Broom Closets, Virginity, and Fried Chicken **

There I sat in Transfiguration with Fred Weasley pelting the back of my head with paper balls. I mentally snorted. That's all he's got? Seriously?

McGonagall was droning on about something or another, probably about how fantastic my Vanishing Charm was the other day when I 'accidentally on purpose' vanished Marcus Flint's mouth after he asked me rather rudely to have a shag with him in the Slytherin boys' dormitory that night. I got detention for the rest of the week.

I drummed my fingers on my desk repeatedly, earning a glare from my know-it-all best friend, Angelina Johnson, who was hanging on to every word McGonagall was saying. Ponce. I don't even know why I sat next to her.

My dark brown eyes flicked around the room lazily and they landed on Flint who was picking his nose rather gruesomely. I held back a snicker. Dumb wanker.

"Oi! Katie!" Fred hissed.

I turned my head slightly to mutter, "Sod off, Weasley. I'll get another detention."

"That's my plan," he retorted. I could hear the stupid grin of his in his voice. I rolled my eyes, and turned my head straight.

"Your boyfriend is bugging the crap out of me," I mumbled out of the corner of my mouth to Angelina. She didn't look at me, but I saw her dark cheeks darken even further. I smirked.

And finally, the bell rang. I stood up straight so quickly, I knocked my chair over.

"Smooth move, Clumsy Kate," sang George terribly and sat on my desk on top of my Transfiguration textbook. I bent at my knees to pick up my chair and bag off the floor.

"Get off my book, George." I sighed, standing up straight.

"What's the magic word?" he taunted.

"Please?"

"Actually, it was _Wingardium Leviosa_, but that'll do," he winked at me, hopping off my desk.

"That's two words, George." I rolled my eyes and shoved the book into my bag as the six of us walked out the door. The 'six of us' meaning Fred, George, Angelina, Alicia Spinnet, Lee Jordan, and, my humble self, Katie Bell.

Fred and George Weasley - twins, furious red hair (George's was shaggier and longer than Fred's), witty, Beaters of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and the pranksters of our lovely group.

Angelina Johnson - know-it-all (as I've mentioned before), ebony skin, and one of the three gorgeous Chasers on the Quidditch team.

Alicia Spinnet - blonde, gossiper, slow, and another Chaser.

Lee Jordan - Never. Stops. Talking.

Me - loud, obnoxious, long dark brown hair, and another gorgeous Chaser. (This is how George described me once, except for the latter. He described me as rather ugly and plain-looking. He was lying, of course. Wanker.)

Lee was going on about some joke he heard to the twins while Alicia gossiped to Angelina about her new-found crush, Cedric Diggory. I had to admit, he _was_ fairly good-looking

"Katie-Kate-Kate, I'm missing your usual loudness, darling. Where is it?" Fred said rather loudly, walking backwards to face me. I rolled my eyes.

"And that darling obnoxiousness? And those hateful words you decide to grace me with every day?" George added in, batting his eyelashes at me, also walking backwards.

"Well, Georgie-dear, if you miss it so much, you insufferable git, you could have just asked." I pretended to smile warmly, and batted my eyelashes right back at him.

He grinned. "Oh thank you, thank you, your highness!" And there he went, getting on his knees in the middle of the corridor, and kissing my hands.

"Get off, you fool." I snatched my hand away, but grinned back at the prat.

The other four snickered at us.

"Well, look at that, Georgie in love!" Lee sang to the crowd. George silenced Lee with a look.

"Georgie isn't one to love, Lee, darling," I told him wisely. "He cowers just at the thought."

Everyone in the group laughed but him. He glared and turned back around facing away from me. Afterwards, we set ourselves on our way to Divination. We all took it just for a good laugh at the ridiculousness that is Professor Trelawney. Well, except for Angelina. Again, I say 'ponce'.

We were studying crystal balls. I sat at a table with the girls while Lee sat with the twins. Trelawney came over to me and asked what I saw in the crystal ball.

"Let's see…" I start thinking, then I get it. "I'm in Potions and I have to pee really bad…"

She looks confused but goes, "Yes?"

"And Sna - Professor Snape won't let me go to the restroom. I'm holding it for a while, and it's at least an hour or so before he lets me go to the bathroom."

"Yes?"

"And, oh! I develop an infection in my bladder because it's been waiting there for so long! A very painful infection, I might add."

The girls had their hands pressed against their mouths to keep from laughing as she gave me an 'O'.

Speaking of Potions, that's where we went after Divination. George and I have been partners ever since he and Fred made a big blue goop in their cauldron one day. When Snape went to inspect it and started to give them a zero, it blew up in his face. All in all, one of the best days of my life.

We planted ourselves down at our table in the very back of class right behind Fred and Lee , and they were behind Ange and Alicia. Snape was yelling at one of the goofs in Hufflepuff. I propped my head up in my hands and noticed George staring at me in the corner of my eye. I sighed and wrote on a sheet of parchment: _What? Is there something on my face?_

**Yeah. I think it's called 'ugly'.**

_Aw, you sure know how to make a girl feel loved. _

**I thought I 'cowered just at the thought' of it.**

_Is that why you haven't been talking to me the past two periods? George, I was joking._

I noticed the way he sort of slumped a little in relief as he read the last message.

**Oh. I didn't know. You acted like it was true.**

I smirked. '_Course not, Georgie Because I know you're completely infatuated with me, right? _

**FINALLY! Now that you know, let's get married, Kates. We'll have the most gorgeous red-haired children. **

_Who said they'll be red-headed? Why can't they be brunette like my beautiful self?_

**I swear I just called you ugly not even two minutes ago, and why wouldn't they get my dashing red hair? They can have your shit-brown eyes.**

I couldn't help but snort at his last sentence. _Again, Weasley, you sure know how to make a girl feel loved._

**It's what I do, Kates.**

I grinned over at him. He returned the gesture.

"Miss Bell, could I see your notes?" asked Snape walking over with a cruel smile on his lips. I shrugged and handed him me and George's note.

He looked down at it, his cold black eyes, darting back and forth down the parchment.

"Discussing the make of your children and undying love for one another isn't for my class, I'm sorry to say. Detention for you both. Saturday evening." Angelina and Alicia whipped around in their seat to glance at George and me, all wide-eyed. Lee and Fred smirked back at us.

"We never said undying love. I just said infatuation." I pointed out casually, getting up to point at the spot on the parchment where it was written.

Snape glared at me as George stifled a laugh.

"And I already have detention from McGonagall all this week," I added, pleased with the look Snape was giving me.

"Make it another week, then, for your cheek, Bell. And take ten points from Gryffindor."

"Lovely, sir," I replied brightly, and George lost it. He was trying to cover his mouth with his hand to muffle his laughs, but Snape already snapped, "And another ten points, Weasley. Contain yourself."

"Y-yes, sir."

He walked to the front of the class to resume talking, so the class all turned around in their seats to face him. I shared another grin with George, and we started making the potion up on the board.

!

"The make of your children?" Angelina practically screamed in my ear after class on the way to dinner. I winced. "Undying love? Infatuation?"

"We were just teasing each other, Ange. Chill." I rolled my eyes for what seemed like the millionth time that day. "He said my eyes were shit-brown."

Lee and Fred howled with laughter next to me and high-fived George who was walking right next to me. The girls smiled slightly.

"Yes, real charming," I said sarcastically, with a small smile on my face also.

"You know you loved it, Kates," George nudged my side.

"Oh, gosh, yes, George! It was the most romantic thing I've ever heard in my life!" I pretended to fan myself. "Do marry me, George! Oh, please!"

"Alright, then!" George said rather cheerfully. "When's the honeymoon?" He winked at me. I snorted.

"When frogs fly, dear. When frogs fly," I replied, earning a few giggles from the girls.

"Well, okay. Where's Longbottom? I'm sure I could bewitch his toad to grow some wings," he retorted giving me what he supposed would be a 'sexy' smile.

"He has a toad, doesn't he?" Lee asked.

"Same difference," George retorted.

"WAIT!" cried out Fred suddenly, making us all jump. "You two have to be married before we even start talking about you two shagging each other's brains out."

I, being the very skilled actress I am, sighed impatiently like I wanted to do what Fred said. "Well, lets get on with it. George is so irresistible, I don't think I can hold on much longer," I said dramatically, biting my lip.

The girls giggled furiously.

"Okay, then! Lee, if you would do the honors!" George exclaimed stopping to bow at Lee. We all continued walking.

"We are gathered here today," Lee spoke aloud. "On this rather unusual and shag-filled occasion to join this bloke and this babe in very unholy matrimony."

We were all laughing as we walked down the hallway.

"WAIT!" cried Fred yet again. "We all have to stop. They must join hands!"

So we all stopped. People in the hallway peered at us curiously. Lee stood up against the wall, while me and George stood in front of him facing each other, holding hands, each of us red in the face from our laughter. Fred took the place next to George, I suppose for the best man position while Ange stood next me and Alicia next to her.

"Like I was saying, it's very unholy and stuff, yadda yadda yadda, ahem," Lee cleared his throat and I burst into a fit of giggles. "Oh, I'll skip the whole definition thing about marriage, it's boring. Okay, let's see, yeah. George Fabian Weasley," (More laughter at the discovery of his middle name) "Do you take Katie-Kate to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, shag her senseless, neglect her and yell at her to get you sandwiches, cheating on her every chance you have as long as you both shall live?"

I was leaning into George, shaking as George yelled, "Hell yeah!" I snorted. I was surprised teachers weren't sticking their heads out of classrooms to see what was going on. A group of people surrounded us, trying to see what was going on.

"And do you, Katherine Elizabeth Bell, take this awful prat to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, shag him senseless, avoid him and poison his sandwiches, cheating on him every chance you have as long as you both shall live?"

"I-I, yeah." I said breathlessly, sides aching.

"Then by the non-power not invested in me, I now don't pronounce you bloke and whatever Katie is. You may now snog the bride."

George grabbed my face between his hands and kissed me roughly on the nose. I erupted into a whole new fit of giggles.

"Hallelujah!" exclaimed Fred as George threw me over his shoulder asking, "Where's the nearest broom closet?"

"George!" I shouted, exasperated, all humor disappearing from my mind. What the hell? I started pounding his back with my fists. "George, I'm serious, put me down!"

I guess Fred pointed the way (only they would know where all of the broom closets were by heart), because George took of running, with me over his back like a sack of freaking potatoes, while everyone in the group bursting into laughter. People stared at us in the hallway.

"George Weasley, you prat, put me down!"He ignored my protests and finally he slowed and I heard the click of a door. He walked in and sure enough, it was a broom closet. He set me down and closed the door with a grin on his face. He studied my face which was probably a mixture of anger and shock.

"Oh, don't worry Kates. I'm not going to take your virginity." He rolled his eyes like I was insane.

"Wha - why - How the hell do you know I'm a virgin?" I glared at him, slightly offended.

"You've never had any really serious boyfriends."

"I could've had a one-night stand."

"You wouldn't give your virginity to a guy you don't know. To women, it's too important," George reasoned.

"How would you know what girls think?"

"'Cause I'm secretly a woman," He winked.

"You're crazy, but that explains a lot actually."

"Exactly, Kates, crazy _in love_." He batted his eyelashes, and ignored the last part of my sentence. Now I was confused, and I'm pretty sure my face showed it, because he sighed impatiently. "Godric, Kates, you're so slow sometimes. I'm _in love _with you!"

I studied his face for a second before answering, "No, you're not."

"Yeah, I am. You're so stupid. Why did you think we got married?"

"'Cause we're _all_ stupid. We're best mates and we're sixteen, it's what we do. And people who are _in love _don't call each other stupid, thank you very much," I replied easily.

"I'll prove it to you, Kates, and I'll prove you're in love with me too. By the end of this year, you will be head over heels for me. I already am with you of course, 'cause you're so ugly, it makes me want to die." George gave me one last grin, then grabbed my face between his hands for the second time, and pressed his lips against mine. I froze in shock, but by the time I was going to slap him, he disappeared out of the broom closet, leaving me all by lonesome.

"Merlin, he's a retard." I shook my head. I couldn't help but think how this was going to turn out. George Weasley cannot be in love with me. It's ridiculous. The Weasley Twins have been having one night stands since they were four. Okay, that was an exaggeration, but they could never fall in love. Especially with me. It's ridiculous.

I walked out of the broom closet, smoothed down my hair and my skirt. I shrugged out of my sweater and black robe then also smoothed the white button-up shirt down and pulled my hair up into a high ponytail. I loosened my tie carelessly and looked for my bag in the empty corridor. It was behind the broom closet door. Well, at least he had tact. I threw my sweater and robe inside of it, and turned away from the direction of the Great Hall to the common room. I had to put my stuff away. I started running after a few minutes thinking about the way George kissed me. Just like that. Easy squeezy. I stopped at the Fat Lady and told her confidently, "Balderdash."

She swung open and I dashed upstairs into the girls' dorm to toss my bag onto my bed in the middle of the room under the window. I sprinted back out of the dorm, out of the common room and down the moving staircases. I skipped over the trick step gracefully, and went back to running. I skidded to a stop in front of the Great Hall to catch my breath. I opened one of the doors and some people turn to stare at me. I gave a princess wave and planted myself in my usual spot between Fred and Lee and across from George.

"You're a prick," I told him sweetly, piling my plate with fried chicken and mashed potatoes. He just grinned at me.

"Well, that's no way to talk to your husband," Lee said with a smirk. I silenced him with a glare. He shoved a heap of corn into his mouth.

"Just leave me alone in a broom closet, to walk up to the common room to put my bag up, then to walk down here, by myself? Yes, that will surely make me fall in love with you, you prat," I went on. George kept grinning. "Oh and that thing you would call a 'kiss' or a maybe 'snog' is what I would call 'assault', my _love_."

"KISS?" Alicia and Angelina shrieked girlishly. People turned their heads to stare at them.

"_Assault_," I corrected them.

"Yes, darling, but I assaulted you with love." George winked at me. I scoffed. He rubbed his foot against mine under the table. I snatched it back folding my feet together, and tucked them under the bench while he gave me a wide smile.

"Rapist," I called him.

"I can be your personal rapist, if you'd like," George waggled his eyebrows. I pretended to vomit.

"So, about the Tournament," Fred interrupted, to which I was glad. "Aging Potion, I reckon, Georgie-Boy?"

"Sounds fantastic, Freddie-Boy."

"Save the twincest for the boys' dorm, guys," I said around a mouthful of potatoes.

"Oh, the mental images you give me, Kates." Lee shook his head and shuddered.

"It's what I do."


	2. Assault and Granny Panties

**A.N. : I want to thank the three people that reviewed the first chapter: Anako, XxFearlessDeparturexX, and yellow 14. And then to the peeps who favorited it: Miss Montague and XxFearlessDeparturexX. The four of you each get a hug and kiss from Alvin, my pet llama. :D SMOOCHES! And welcome to chapter two. **

**Chapter Two: Assault, Running, Farts, and Granny Panties**

"Katie! Wake your booty up!" Alicia ripped the curtains around my bed open and jumped on me.

"Grrraaagghhh," I mumbled, squinting up at her. "'Leesh, its Saturday!"

"Ange and I are going running! We need you to come with us!" She stood up and started jumping on my bed _without _any pants on. Sigh.

"Stop jumping, Alicia, no one wants to see your granny panties," I commented. She did what I said, face bright pink, and sat down at the foot of my bed. "And I'm pretty sure you two are capable of running without my sexiness aiding your side."

Ange sighed, walking out of the bathroom. "Come on, Katie, please? We don't want to go alone."

"How will you be alone when you're running with each other? Ange, you make no sense sometimes." I took my favorite fluffy pillow and plopped it over my head, blocking out the pleading looks of my best friends. I turned over on my side, eyes sliding shut.

"Fine," I heard Angelina grumble. "But I know what _will _get you up."

I didn't think about it at the time, so when I heard footsteps fade away, I was certain that I had won the argument. Merlin, was I wrong.

"Katesy-Koo! Time to get up, lover!" George's voice rang through the room. What the -?

"AGH! George! Get the bloody hell off of me!" I shouted while George's body landed on mine. The pillow was ripped off my face, and I noticed his broom hovering beside my bed. George turned me over so I was facing toward him, grinning over me. He had my wrists locked together above me, which he was only holding with one of his hands and my legs pressed together by his knees. Did I mention I sleep only in my bra and panties?

"George, get off. _Now_." I demanded, scowling up at him.

"Not until you promise you'll get up."

"Well, I certainly won't with you in the room!"

"Why not?"

"I'm not wearing anything!" I responded without a thought. Red spread over his cheeks and he looked down at where my boobs were under my comforter.

"You're naked?"

I sighed, exasperated. "NO! I'm in my underthings! And stop looking at my boobs!"

His eyes snapped back up to my face, his mischievous grin appearing. My brain whirred in understanding.

"RAPE!" I shrieked. "RAPE! RA-!"

His other hand covered my mouth while I squirmed.

"Kates, I'm not gonna rape you. I swear we covered this on Tuesday." He shook his head. I stopped squirming and licked his hand. His grin grew wider, but didn't remove his hand. "If you wanna play that way, Kates, you could've just asked."

He lowered his face to where our noses were touching. I glared at him, and slipped my legs up slowly, centimeter by centimeter, hoping he wouldn't notice.

"George, could you please get off of me?" I tried to say through his hand, but it came out like this, "Gahh, humm oo eez geh ommpf uhh mehh?"

"What was that, doll?" he asked, clearly enjoying this. Wanker.

Finally my legs were up far enough and I jerked them forward. George fell off my bed with an "Oomph!"

I quickly groped for a shirt in the trunk by my bedside and slipped the pink tee on. George stood up, still smiling.

"Do you ever wipe that grin off of your face, Weasley?" I asked, slipping a pair of my favorite black swishy sweat pants on under the covers. I threw the covers off of me and turned to throw a pair of mismatching pink and purple striped socks on. I got out of bed and crossed my arms.

"Not really, darling, the ladies love it."

I snorted with an eye roll. "I hope you realize that raping me and seeing me in my undergarments won't get you anywhere with me, _doll_," I said mockingly, striding past him, downstairs, into the common room where Ange and Alicia were waiting with smug smiles on their faces and my white trainers in Angelina's hand. I grabbed them from her hands with hostility, took a seat on one of the couches between Fred and Lee to put them on.

"You both suck really bad dragon testicles," I told Angelina and Alicia, tying my right shoe and stood up, pulling my hair into a high ponytail.

"Who us?" Lee and Fred asked as George flew down from the dorm on his Cleansweep Five.

I shot them a look. "No, Angie and 'Leesh."

"Oh, okay." They settled back into the couch, chattering away about something unimportant.

George shot me a naughty grin before taking my recent place on the couch. I turned around, nose in the air, and walked out of the portrait hole with Angie and Alicia. I faintly heard Lee say, "What's her problem?"

"She's falling in love with me."

I turned to storm back in there and deck George in the nose, but the Fat Lady already swung shut. I sighed and turned back around to face Angelina and Alicia who were giving me smirks.

"I didn't even get to brush my teeth, my hair, or wash my face."

They shared a smile, and each flicked their wands. "Done, done, and done."

My face suddenly felt rather refreshed, my teeth clean, and I touched my ponytail which was very smooth.

"You both suck."

!

We went down to the Quidditch pitch to see if they had changed anything yet for the Tournament. All was the same. After all, the rivaling schools hadn't even come here yet. It was only the middle of September.

So, we ran a quite a few laps around the pitch, and I did a cartwheel rather clumsily. I fell on my bum which made the girls laugh. I was suddenly glad the boys weren't here. They would tease me endlessly.

"Oi! Clumsy Kate!"

"Are you freaking kidding me?" I shrieked to the sky. "What the _hell_ do you have against me?"

Sure enough, the boys were sauntering over to my place on the ground while Ange and Alicia were on the other side of the pitch, still jogging.

I spread myself out on the ground, fists clenched. He can't leave me alone just for an hour?

"Nice cartwheel," Fred complimented, sitting down next to me.

"Thanks," I replied sarcastically.

"Hey now, it's my dear brother that's being rude to you, not me. I know how to treat a girl, Kates. Which is why I get so many more girlfriends than he does." Fred shot me a sparkling grin. I sat up, threw my arms around him, and kissed him on the cheek.

"And that's why you're my favorite, Freddie."

George sat on my other side, glaring at Fred jealously. It made me laugh.

"Hear that, Georgie? _I'm_ her favorite."

George reached across me to thump his on the forehead, which made me and Lee both laugh, who sat down in front of me. Fred smacked him back.

"Now now, boys, play nice," I teased.

"Yeah, I mean, Katie's hot and everything, but she's not _that_ hot," Lee reasoned. I slugged him on the arm, hard.

"Ow," he whimpered as the twins laughed.

"Hot enough to turn you down, what, six times?" I batted my eyelashes at him innocently. He glowered at me as the twins laughed harder.

The girls finally reached us and they both plopped down on either side of Lee.

"Hey guys!" Alicia smiled brightly.

George laid face-up into my lap. I let out a large sigh of disgruntlement but didn't say anything, mostly because I wanted to avoid a conversation that included that butt-cheese in it. He gave me a smug look and reached up to play with my hair.

"It's so long," He told me. I fought the urge to roll my eyes and say, 'Duh'. Everyone else looked at me with me with smirks firmly planted on their faces.

"Mmm." I settled for a noise of half-interest, though the gentle tugs I felt on my scalp felt oddly soothing. He sat back up momentarily to softly pull the ponytail holder out of my hair, took my arm, and slid it onto my wrist. Then, he took my hair and swung it over the side to he could reach it easier. I, now, was fighting the urge to smile. I actually liked it when he wasn't being an obnoxious dumb-ass.

"Aw, how sweet." Alicia finally spoke.

I glared at her while the others laughed. George said and did nothing, but kept playing with my hair that came down to my belly button when I sat up straight. However, I did catch the corners of his mouth twitch mildly.

"So, who is entering the tournament?" Fred asked us.

I shrugged and said, "I don't really feel like dying anytime soon, so…"

George chuckled.

"I think its worth a shot. I turn seventeen soon," Angie said nonchalantly.

"I just got my nails done two days before we came here, so no." Alicia giggled like the ditzy blond I love. I laughed at her.

"And we'll take an Aging Potion," Fred concluded, pointing to himself and George. "We only need to be a couple months older."

"What about you, Lee?" George asked, momentarily forgetting about my hair and turning his head in my lap to look at Lee, who shrugged.

"I dunno. I'll take the potion with you guys, I guess," he answered. Angelina scoffed. The three boys looked at her.

"I hope you three know you'll probably fail."

"How? We won't look any different. Like we said, only a couple months older. You know, Angie, I'm hurt that you don't have confidence in us." Fred batted his eyelashes at her, and her cheeks darkened. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, Fred. Don't you know what you do to her?" I shook my head and Ange slapped my arm quite hard while Lee, Alicia, and George laughed. I rubbed the spot on my arm grumbling unintelligibly under my breath.

"Just ask him out already, Ange. Merlin's pink skinny jeans!" I scowled.

Fred's ears went pink, but he grinned cheekily at Angie all the same.

"What do you say?" He asked her, waggling his eyebrows. Her blush deepened, but she smiled back.

"I say…Absolutely!" She tackled him into a hug.

"AHEM!" I coughed loudly.

She looked up at me briefly. "Thank you, Katie."

"Yeah, Kates, thanks!" Fred planted his lips on hers while the remaining four of us groaned. "Man, you have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that!"

"Merry Christmas," I muttered sarcastically while George resumed playing with my hair with a strange look on his face. He avoided my curious gaze.

So here we all sat, in the middle of the Quidditch field with Fred and Angelina snogging each others' brains out, George's head in my lap, and Alicia, Lee, and I all wearing annoyed looks on our faces.

"'Leesh, I'm going to go to the locker room to grab a shower. Come with?" I asked lifting George's head out of my lap gently. He sat up so I could stand, and I was going to give him a look of gratitude, but he still avoided my eyes.

"Yeah. Ange…?"

But Angie was too busy Frenching dear Fredrick. I rolled my eyes with annoyance and linked arms with Alicia.

"Seriously? You two are going to leave us here?" Lee asked, a look of disgust appearing on his face after he glanced at the Love Birds.

"Well, I'd ask you both to come with, but as we're sporting boobs and you two aren't…" I grinned at their expressions while Alicia laughed. "Toodles!"

We both skipped along, not far away from where the remaining four were sitting, into the girl's locker room. I turned one of the showers on to warm and started stripping as Alicia did the same with the shower stall next to mine. They weren't really stalls, but on each side, connected to the wall, there were little brick walls. They came up to my shoulder, but Alicia was shorter and it was up to her chin.

"So," Alicia giggled suggestively as we both entered the stalls. I felt relaxed as the warm water streamed down my body and wetted my hair "George was pretty quiet today."

"Yeah, _after_ he raped me in the dorm." I let the water run through my hair for a minute or two before lathering it up with the shampoo that we leave in here.

Alicia sighed impatiently. "He was acting pretty sweet, too. Playing with your hair, laying his head in your lap. It was adorable."

"Okay, then. Good for him." She looked up at me from her stall in exasperation.

"Katie! Jeez, you're more like a guy than I thought!"

I pulled my eyebrows together in confusion. "Well, thanks," I mumbled sarcastically, rinsing the shampoo out of my hair.

"It's just you're so clueless! He is absolutely crazy about you. The way he acted today - it just proved it!"

I was silent, thinking about it. I stood still under the hot water, as Alicia giggled at my expression, which made me snap out of it.

"Oh, shut it, Alicia. He may have feelings for me, but I don't have any feelings other than annoyed friendly love for him. Sorry to burst your bubble."

She looked downtrodden but said nothing else about George for the rest of our showers. We got out after conditioning our hair and shaving our legs and armpits (Alicia shaved her arms. Ugh, I did that once and when the hair grew back, it came out all weird. My arm was itchy for days). I stared at the dirty, sweaty clothes that I had worn only for maybe an hour or two today, and looked at Alicia who was giving the same irritated look to her clothes.

"We can't just walk up there wrapped in our towels." I said, sitting on a wooden bench against the wall.

"If the gang is still out there, we can holler at Angie to get us some."

So we stuck our head out of the locker room to look across the Quidditch pitch. George and Lee were conversing while Fred and Angie were giving each other looks that made me want to puke.

"ANGELINA! ANGIE!" Alicia and I shrieked loudly. She didn't look away. "ANGE! ANGELINA! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!"

George and Lee looked up at our heads. They grinned and then George smacked Fred on the arm, and got Angelina's attention. He muttered something to her, and pointed at us. She whispered something back, then resumed making goo-goo eyes at Fred. Alicia and I exchanged looks of horror when George and Lee started walking over to us. They stopped outside The door, inches from our toweled bodies hidden behind the wooden door.

"Yes, ladies?" Lee grinned mischievously. Prat.

"We want Angelina." I told him firmly.

"She told us to see what you wanted," George replied. Alicia and I looked at each other with irked expressions.

"We need clothes." Alicia told them. I smacked her bare arm.

"Ow," she whimpered at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Could you please tell her to get us some?" I asked in an aggravated tone.

"Sure." The boys shrugged and sauntered off towards Angelina and Fred again. We disappeared behind the door, shutting it.

"They are so annoying," I moaned, slumping to the ground. Alicia did the same and nodded her head in agreement.

"I bet you she tells them to get our clothes for us," I tell her, grimacing.

"They'll probably bring us the worst things we own." Alicia smacked her head against the door. Suddenly, she burst into a short squeal. I looked at her strangely.

"They're going to go through our panties!" She stared at me, frightened. I threw my head back and laughed.

"They'll never stop teasing you about your granny panties!"

She punched my arm rather hard. "Oi!"

"It's what you get, you fart."

"Did you just call me a fart?" I questioned her.

"Yes. As a matter of fact, I did."

We grew silent. I wasn't that worried about the boys going through my stuff. I didn't bring anything to Hogwarts that didn't fit or looked bad. I mean, how stupid would that be? And all the panties I own are either string bikini's, boy shorts, or my one hot pink thong at the bottom of my trunk. What? Every girl needs at least one thong. All my bras are the same size, too. I don't have anything they could embarrass me with. I kept shooting smug looks at Alicia, who looked extremely terrified. Finally, there came a knock on the wooden door.

"It's us," George said. I could hear the grin in his voice. So, I was right.

I stood up as Alicia ran behind one of the walls, to hide from the boys, no doubt.

I opened the door and stuck my head and arm out. Lee was trying to contain himself, his dark face unnaturally red. He held Alicia's clothes, granny panties at the top of the stack. I grinned at him. "Don't tease her too much, okay?"

George was smirking mercilessly at me as he handed me my clothes. I noticed a gray pair of boy shorts and a pink bra at the top of the pile.

"How many people stared at you two walking down the hallways, carrying girls' clothes in your hands?" I couldn't help but laugh.

"You wouldn't imagine," George retorted, and the three of us were all laughing. Lee put Alicia's clothes in my hand, too and asked where she was.

"Hiding from you two." I answered gleefully. "But I'm serious, guys. I already tease her about them everyday. Don't bring it up."

"Okay." They sounded like little boys who just got Christmas taken away from them. I laughed again.

"Thanks," I told them and retreated behind the door, shutting it after hearing them say, "You're welcome, Kates." "Lee-Lee!" I sang out. She appeared from behind the wall, a look of gratitude bestowed upon her face. She was about to hug me when I said, "When we're dressed, darling."

She laughed and we both threw our clothes on. I had to admit, though, that the boys weren't completely clueless with our Muggle clothes. George had set me up with another black pair of sweats with white stripes going down the side, a black v-neck with a pink tank top underneath to go with my bra, and a gray pair of socks . He also brought me my gray Oxford hoodie that I stole from my older brother. I tied my long, wet, ridiculously curly hair into a bun and slid my trainers back on.

Lee brought Alicia a nude-colored bra, white granny panties, dark jeans, long-sleeved blue V-neck and a black sweater. Her perfectly pin-straight, just-past-shoulder-length blonde hair dried quickly. We walked back out into the Quidditch pitch, sending our dirty clothes straight to our rooms with a flick of our wands, and took our places back on the ground next to our friends. As soon as I sat down, George placed his head in my lap again. Alicia shot me a smug look. I stuck my tongue out at her, to which she snorted. I sighed and looked down at George.

"Are you two gay?" I questioned.

"What?" he looked bewildered and Lee stared at me bemused.

"Our clothes. You guys didn't do too bad."

Alicia laughed while Fred and Ange looked over at us in mild interest.

"Of course not," George replied with an eye roll. "I don't know about Lee though."

"Oi!"

The other five of us laughed.

"Chicks not dicks." Lee said rather haughtily. I grinned.

"Suuuuuuure."


	3. Sexy Legs and Giant Women

**Chapter Three: Sexy Legs, House Elves, Rival Schools, and Giant Women**

**Katie Bell's POV**

I woke up on the thirtieth of October feeling oddly cheerful. The past two months have been…interesting. Mad-Eye Moody was our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and (not that I would admit this to anybody but) he was kind of scary. He used the Unforgivable Curses on a spider, and put the Imperious Curse on us to teach us what it was like. He made me quack like a duck, which I didn't really enjoy doing. I barely listen to people as it is, but it just got in my mind and stayed there. It dug into my brain so hard it hurt. I did resist at first but then it was clawing its way inside, so I quacked, making the twins and Lee tease me for the rest of the day, sneaking up on me at unexpected moments and letting out a large "QUACK!" in my ear. It ended with me getting detention for a week from Professor Sprout because I punched Fred in the nose. The three boys avoided me for the rest of the same week, in which I was grateful, but that all ended as soon as they finished the Aging Potion they would be using to get into the tournament. They got all up in my face about it as I was writing an essay for Snape. A single glare from me shut them up about the potion and instead asked me politely how my day was doing. So, it's been eventful.

I opened my curtains to stand up and stretch out my muscles slowly. I glanced up at the clock above the door leading out to the common room. I had an hour before breakfast even started, and that lasted an hour, too. I decided on taking a shower after I gave a quick look at the two beds with closed curtains.

I walked over to the bathroom and took a fifteen minute shower to wash my hair and body, shave, and pumas my hands and feet. I got out and wrapped my two vertically striped gold and red towels (Alicia's were horizontally striped, Angie's were diagonally striped) around my body. I plucked a few stray hairs from my eyebrow area and toweled out my hair. I brushed it through, squirted a few sprits of Sleekeazy's No Frizz Potion on it, brushed it through again and shook it around. I gave myself a glance in the mirror and my damp hair hung in crazy, loose, waves around my head.

I opened the bathroom door to find George laying down in my bed. I shook my head, a smile tugging at my lips, and walked over to my trunk to get my clothes out for today.

"Good morning, sexy legs," He whispered cheekily, indeed eyeing my bare legs. I thumped him on his ginger-covered forehead, grabbed my uniform and underwear, then disappeared back inside the bathroom.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" I heard him say through the door. I grinned to myself as I slipped on a black pair of boy shorts, gray knee socks, black skirt, and a white tank top over my white bra. I buttoned up my white blouse and put on my tie. I slid my jumper over my shirt and put on a little mascara, eyeliner, and my favorite grapefruit lip gloss. I opened the door to see George standing right in front of it, arms crossed and his brow furrowed. I couldn't help but giggle quietly.

"Good morning," I greeted softly and slid past him. I was walking over to my trunk to grab my robe, school bag, and my slight-heeled shoes when George slipped his arms around my waist.

"You have got to have the cutest giggle out of anyone I know," he whispered in my ear. Shivers traveled up and down my spine involuntarily. I felt my face grow warm. What was wrong with me?

"Thanks," I spoke softly, keeping my voice steady. I grabbed his hands gently and moved them so I could got get my things. I got them and turned to see George giving me a strange look.

"What's wrong?" I asked quietly. He gave me a small smile and shook his head. I sighed, annoyed. "George…""It's nothing, Kates.""I'm not stupid." I scowled at him.

"I know you aren't."

"Then tell me!" I said a little louder than necessary. I glanced quickly over at the two sets of closed curtains then back to George.

"Grab your broom and come on." I told him and disappeared into the common room.

**George Weasley's POV**

I let out a quiet groan of frustration as I watched Katie's damp hair dance out of sight. She immediately had to think something was wrong with me. Well, I mean there kind of wa- oh shut up.

I rolled my eyes at myself and strode over to the side of Katie's bed to get my broom, swung my leg over it and flew down the steps, stopping only to close the door gently behind me and then in the common room where Katie was waiting on the couch in front of the fire with a slightly irritated expression. I smiled despite myself. She was so damn cute when she was annoyed or angry or whenever, for that matter. Her eyebrows and the bridge of her little button nose were slightly scrunched together. Her dark pink lips were pressed together and the one dimple on her right cheek stood out against the light of the flames.

I got off of my broom, feeling slightly better now that I had a cute, angry version of Katie on my mind.

Well, don't I sound like a bloody girl?

I walked over to the couch, broom in hand. I dropped it then plopped myself down next to her.

"What's wrong?" she asked, gazing up at me with those puppy-brown eyes of hers, speaking at a normal volume. No one was down here, and I'm pretty sure nobody was awake yet, either.

"Nothing, Katie-Kate." I grinned and kissed her on the cheek. She tensed up but did nothing. Well, her cheeks pinkened, but I saw that as a good thing. She also sighed.

"I'm serious, George."

"So am I, darling," I replied cheekily.

She sighed again. "I wish you wouldn't do that."

"Do what?"

She glared at me as my grin took up half of my face. "You're a git."

"I am, aren't I?" I said quite cheerfully.

She rolled her eyes, the corners of her lips twitching upwards. She turned her head to stare at the fire. I looked down to see her hand at her side, fingers slightly curled, just barely touching her skirt-covered thigh. I slowly slid my hand to interlace with hers. She glanced down sharply at our hands, but said and did nothing. She sighed once more.

"This. I wish you wouldn't do this." She spoke. "When you're being all sweet and stuff, it makes it harder."

"Makes what harder?"

"To - nothing." She gently retrieved her hand from mine and laced her handed together and set them in her lap. I swallowed and turned my head to stare at the fire.

"To what, Katie?" I asked expressionless, though I was hurting fairly bad inside.

"Nothing, George," she said firmly. I detected a hint of guilt in her voice. We were quiet, then I glanced up at the clock on the mantle.

"Would you like to go down to breakfast with me?" I asked quietly as a few people trudged down from the dormitories, yawning and looking tired.

"I do everyday, don't I?"

"I meant just with me."

"Oh. Well, I suppose," she answered reluctantly.

"Perfect!" I cried and jumped up. People looked over at me warily. I was not going to give up. Katie was going to fall in love with me, whether she liked it or not. I grabbed her hands and yanked her upward. She gave out a little squeal to which I laughed heartily. I pulled her out of the common room, with the Fat Lady grumbling as she swung shut behind us. I halted suddenly.

"How about we go to the kitchens?" I proposed, grinning.

"How do you change moods so quickly? You're giving me whiplash," she retorted. "But I guess, if you want to."

"Excellent!" I exclaimed and resumed jogging, pulling her along down the staircases, two at a time. I heard her laughing behind me, and my grin grew wide again.

"George, hang on!" She laughed and I stopped, three steps below her. She was barely taller than me.

"What?" I asked.

"If you keep yanking me along like you're doing, then I'm surely going to fall, or trip, or die. It's a miracle I haven't already." She replied, trying to fight the smile on her face.

I shrugged. "All right then. Get on my back."

"What?"

"On my back, Kates. Merlin, you're thick sometimes."

"Like a piggy-back-ride?"

"Yes! Now come on!" I backed up two steps, so I was on the step right below her. I faced forward and she hesitantly wrapped her arms around my shoulders and her legs around my waist. I set my hands somewhere up on her thighs.

Oh dear sweet Merlin.

I went forward, going slower than I was before, careful because I had to worry about the little monkey on my back. She still laughed quietly in my ear as I bounced along to the portrait of fruit. I reached up to tickle the pear. It turned into a doorknob with a loud giggle. I twisted the doorknob and entered the kitchen where house-elves busied about, adding finishing touches to breakfast that would start in a few minutes. I felt Katie attempt to slide off of me, but I held onto her awkwardly with a smirk.

A house elf bustled up to us, two trays of food in his tiny hands.

"Mr. Wheezy! Miss Bell! Dobby is delighted to see you both again!" I carefully let Katie slide off of me and she smiled warmly at Dobby.

"I told you to call me Katie, Dobby." She grinned as she took a waffle from one of the trays.

"With the up most respect, Miss Katie!" He cried and bowed to her as I took a waffle of my own. She laughed, eyes sparkling, and picked up a goblet of orange juice. "But where is the other Mr. Wheezy?"

"Sleeping," I answered, taking a seat at a small table in the corner. "It's quite early and breakfast doesn't start for another few minutes, so we'd thought we'd come visit you guys."

Katie took a seat next to me after she took the trays from Dobby. She slid one over to me before pouring ketchup on her scrambled eggs. I scrunched my nose up at her while Dobby skipped away, helping the other elves with something or another.

"What?"

"How is that good?"

"It's delicious! They're a perfect mix!"

"It looks disgusting."

"Well, its not." She replied back defensively, shoving another forkful into her mouth. I shook my head at her and took a bite of plain ole scrambled eggs. "They taste weird without ketchup."

"I bet they taste weird _with_ ketchup."

"How would you know? You never tried them!"

"Fine then. Give me a bite. I bet they taste horrible."

She 'humph'd and gathered some on her fork and leant over the table to give me some. She watched me for a reaction as they slid into my mouth. Crap, she was right. It _was_ delicious. I chewed and swallowed, expressionless and she watched me, a smug smile slowly spreading over her cute face.

"Shut up." I told her, scowling.

She threw back her head and laughed like the fart she was. A couple of house elves raised their heads to look at her. "What did I tell you? Hahaha!" She clapped her hands like a walrus and I started laughing, too.

"You're so stupid." I chuckled as I piled ketchup on my eggs. She watched, still grinning.

"Ka-tie is ri-ight, Geor-gie is wro-ong!" She sang happily around another bite of eggs.

"You're also ridiculous."

She said nothing, smiling as we both finished our breakfast. When we did, breakfast in the Great Hall was half-over and our friends were probably wondering where we were. I bowed to the house elves, thanking them while Katie did a curtsy. I took her hand and we both left the kitchen, laughing for absolutely no reason at all.

It was the best I ever felt in my life. We climbed up a set of stairs to get into the Great Hall, and suddenly Katie let go of my hand.

**Katie Bell's POV**

George and I were in the kitchen for at least a good forty-five minutes, and left for the Great Hall to see the rest of our group. He was holding my hand as we climbed a set of stairs to get back up to the Great Hall, when I let go, not wanting our friends to think it was what it looked like. Both of our faces were pink from laughing, smiles etched on our faces, but if we walked in there holding hands…well. It would be more than a little awkward.

George slowed down when I let go, and we weren't laughing anymore. I'm pretty sure he wasn't even smiling. My hand that used to hold George's suddenly felt cold, but I shook it off, tricking myself into thinking it was just a quick gust of wind. We were both just walking now. An awkward silence hung in the air between us.

"Stubborn as hell." I heard George mutter under his breath and I halted to a stop just as we reached the closed doors of the Great Hall, anger rising.

"And you're not?" I asked furiously. George stopped and turned, scowl and frown on his face.

"I never said _I_ wasn't, I just said _you_ were," He replied coolly.

"And that would be why?"

"You absolutely refuse to even _think_ about a relationship with me!"I didn't know what to say to that. I just scoffed and pushed past him to one of the doors.

"And you can't even say it's not true, Katie, because you know it is. Give me a chance!" He stopped yelling. He was pleading now. I blinked and turned to face him.

"I can't, George." I replied softly,

"Why not?" He demanded. "I'll take care of you in every prospect. I'll love you. I won't hurt you, Katie, I swear." His blue eyes pierced mine. I couldn't look away, though I wanted to, to hide the tears that were forming.

"I don't think of you like that. I love you, I do. Just not like you want me to," I answered. At least, not anymore.

His face fell. "I understand."

My heart hummed slowly as he turned away. I felt guilty inside. I hurt him, just when he told me he'd never hurt me. He started to climb the staircase.

"Where are you going?" I asked quietly, confused.

"I'm not really feeling up to seeing anybody. See you later, Kates," he answered, still climbing. I watched him until he was out of sight. I felt cold inside as I wiped away my unshed tears. I took a shaky breath and turned hesitantly to face the closed doors of the Great Hall. I opened one to find almost everybody in the school in there and silver banners hanging from the ceiling, representing the houses. I spotted my group of friends at the Gryffindor table, and headed over to sit in my seat between Fred and Lee, across from George's empty seat.

"Hey, Katie. Where were you this morning? You weren't in bed when we woke up," asked Angelina.

"Kitchens." I answered quietly, staring at George's empty seat.

"And my brother?" Fred asked. I could feel all my friends' eyes on me.

"Bed."

They were all silent.

Finally Fred said, "Alright, then."

I glanced up at everyone's faces. They all looked confused. I could tell Alicia wanted to say something, but when she opened her mouth, Angelina pinched her arm.

"Don't you want any of your nasty ketchup eggs?" Lee asked brightly, trying to lighten my mood. It did exactly the opposite.

"No thanks," I replied, stomach clenching. Normally I'd do anything for a fourth helping of eggs (I already had three in the kitchens), but I guess today wasn't normal.

Half an hour later, breakfast was over, and Angelina had brought me my robe and school bag when she saw I left them in the common room. I slipped my robe on and threw my bag over my shoulder as we headed to the first class of that day: Defense Against the Dark Arts. I kept my eye out for George on the way there. I never saw him, and when we got to the classroom, he wasn't there either, nor did he show up for it at all. It went like that all day. He didn't show up to lunch either. Finally, six o'clock rolled around, and the five of us hurried to Gryffindor Tower to rid ourselves of our bags. Fred and Lee came down from the boys' dorm, practically dragging George with them. It hurt me to see him so jumbled. I felt like crying when he avoided my eyes and wouldn't speak to me or anyone else. We entered the Great Hall, where the Heads of Houses were ordering everyone into lines. Us sixth years were almost at the back of the Gryffindor line. I was next to some other sixth year bloke, then it was Angie, Lee, two sixth year girls, Alicia, another girl, Fred, and then George and two other sixth year guys, then went into the seventh years. McGonagall lead us outside in front of the castle, and I shivered a tad. It was a bit cold but it was clear. The moon looked small in the pale pink sky.

"How do you think they're coming?" I heard Alicia ask. I couldn't hear Fred's answer because of Dumbledore.

"Aha! Unless I am very much mistaken, the delegation from Beauxbatons approaches!""Where?" cried out a bunch of kids.

"There!" yelled the bloke in next to me, pointing over the forest. I looked up to where he was pointing. A huge, blue, horse-drawn carriage flew toward us with elephant-sized, winged, palomino horses flying it. A couple rows stumbled backward as it landed. The door of the carriage swung open and an enormous woman, bigger than Hagrid, stepped out of the carriage.

"Damn," I said in awe. I heard Lee chuckle at my response and Fred ask what he was laughing at. Then I heard Fred laugh, and a small chuckle erupt from George.

Dumbledore kissed the woman's hand and said, "My dear Madame Maxime, welcome to Hogwarts."

They exchanged a few words that I could care less for, but then a bunch of teenage boys and girls emerged from the carriage and stood behind Madame Maxime. Their uniforms looked like they were made of silk, I noted as they shivered in the shadow of Madam Maxime. A couple of the guys were very nice looking and Angelina and I giggled together as we eyed a couple of them.

MM asked Dumbledore if the other school arrived yet.

"Obviously not. Does she see anyone else?" I mumbled sarcastically. Angelina stifled another set of giggles.

Dumbledore and MM conversed again and she said, "Come," to her students. The rows all parted down the middle. Angie and Lee separated with me and Ange on one side, and Lee and the rest of them on the other. A dark-haired boy, probably our age, caught my eye as he passed. He winked and smiled at me. My face grew warm, and I looked down as Angie nudged my side, giggling some more.

"Shut up," I mumbled.

"He was cute," she told me, and I rolled my eyes as our row shuffled back together.

"Who was cute?" Lee asked as we rejoined.

"This boy who winked at Katie." Angie explained.

"Shut up! He probably has Tourette's or something. Or a really bad twitch." I said, face growing hotter.

"Oh you know he did not! He smiled, too!" Angelina and Lee laughed at me. "You _are_ very pretty, Katie. Stop making excuses."

"But I'm not!" I replied as Alicia, Fred, and George switched around with some student to hear our conversation.

"You're not pretty?" Alicia questioned.

"Yes - no - oh I don't know! Stop trying to confuse - _stop laughing, Angelina_!"

She stuffed her hand over her mouth to muffle her laughter, and Alicia started giggling too. Lee did nothing to fight the grin off of his face.

"Yeah, Kates. Admit it, you're dead sexy."

I looked at Lee for a second then bust out laughing at his expression.

"All we heard was something about Tourette's, a twitch, and that Katie wasn't pretty. Oh and Lee's comment." Fred grinned as he and George bustled over to us, ignoring the death glares McGonagall was shooting us.

Angelina explained again. "When the rows split up and the blue kids -" (insert boys' chuckle here) "- walked by, there was this cute, dark-haired one -" (insert Fred glare which Ange ignores here) "- who winked and smiled at Katie -" (insert me furiously saying, "It was a twitch!" here) "- and she blushed like there was no tomorrow."

I wanted to slap her because of the look I saw on George's face. He glared at the kids going inside.

"I did not blush!" I protested. She quirked an eyebrow at me. "Okay, fine I blushed, but he - I wasn't - he wasn't winking - Merlin's purse, Ange, _please_ stop laughing!"

There she was again, clapping her hand over her mouth to stop laughing. This time everyone was laughing, too. Well, except George, but he had an amused smile plastered on his face. Probably from my distress. Wanker.

"You lot piss me off to no end," I grumbled just before Lee suddenly yelled, pointing at the lake, "The lake! Look at the lake!"

And so we did.

A black pole was rising out of a whirlpool in the middle of the lake.

I heard Harry Potter say to Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger that it was a mast as a ship rose out of the water. I heard a splash and assumed it was an anchor. A few second later, I saw figures of teenage guys trudging up the hill from the lake. A man approached Dumbledore and they exchanged a few words. I learned his name was Karkaroff. Then one of the students walked forward.

"Oh my dear sweet Merlin, it's Viktor Krum!" I squealed, trying to jump to get a better view. I heard the 'Oh my gosh!'s and 'Merlin!'s of my friends. "Holy crap, do you guys have a quill?"

They didn't answer. We all continued to gawk at Krum as he passed us to get inside.

"Come on, guys. I'm starving," George muttered following after the Durmstrang students.

"It's what you get for staying inside all day," Fred mumbled back. George didn't answer.

We all sat at our usual seats at the Gryffindor table. My eyes traveled to where Krum was. He sat with his other school mates at the Slytherin table.

"Lucky bastards," I muttered. The boys chuckled. Angelina and Alicia didn't look amused.

"He's not even all that good looking," Alicia said, scrunching up her nose.

"Who cares? He a bloody fantastic Quidditch player!" I said defensively. "It's not like I want to have his damn children. Ugh, I mean look at his eyebrows."

The guys laughed loudly at this, and George's eyes sparkled.

"Mmhmm and what about Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome over there at the Ravenclaw table staring at you?" Angelina grinned at me.

"He is not," I replied with an eye roll. I wouldn't know, though. My back faced the Ravenclaw table.

"He is, actually." Alicia giggled.

"And I would care because?"

"He's freaking hot!"

"What if he was a complete douche bag and only wanted to get into my knickers?"

"You'll never know until he tries!" Angelina retorted. I glared at the both of them. George looked annoyed and slightly angry.

"He's from Beauxbatons! I mean, they're all stuffy looking! Look at the girls! They looked like stepped in a pile of dog crap," I mumbled. The guys snickered.

"They're still hot," I heard Lee mutter. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Honestly? Would you date one even if she was the most horrible person, but was still good-looking?" I asked.

He was quiet, thinking. "Depends on if she snogs well."

The twins shook their heads at him as I punched his shoulder. "No, mate. You got to go for the cute, funny ones." George grinned as his eyes slid over to me. Oh thank Godric. He's back to normal. I smiled at him as my heart thrummed happily.

"Or the exotic know-it-all," Fred shot his goo-goo eyes at Angelina who reached for his hand across the table. I pretended to vomit while the other two boys laughed at me. Alicia looked down and out of place.

"OR!" I said, and they all looked at me. "The sweet blond."

Alicia smiled widely at me and gave her signature hair flip. We laughed before Dumbledore started to speak.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and - most particularly - guests. I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable. The tournament will be officially opened at the end of this feast. I now invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!" He beamed at all of us and sat down.

The plates in front of us filled with food. Foods I'd never seen before took up some space. A few minutes after eating, I noticed a blond from Beauxbatons make her way over to Harry, Ron and Hermione. I glanced at her with distaste as she spoke to them with a haughty air.

"Like that?" I asked Lee, mouthful of some stew from France. George grinned as Lee watched her walk away. Or most likely - her arse. I punched Lee again.

"Owwwwww! Why the hell do you have to hit so hard? And yes, like that. Did you see that arse?"

I punched him once more. He glared at me as the other laughed loudly.

"Women are not objects, Lee, my boy. When will you learn?" Fred shook his head, feigning shame.

"It's true!" Angelina said, her feminist side showing proudly. "We can do anything men can do!"

"And we do it better," Alicia added, her perfectly white teeth glowing next to her pink lips.

"Damn straight." I concluded, grinning at the disbelief on the boys' faces. Lee scoffed.

"Oh really? Prove it."

"Hmm, okay. Can you bleed for a week without dying?" I asked, smirking.

"Well, no but that's diff -"

"Can you shove a 5 to 9 pound living thing through your private area?" Alicia asked.

"No, but -""And its also been proved that women have better balance than men do, and that's with _these _on our chests!" Angelina finished, gesturing to her boobs. The twins said nothing, smirking along with us. They knew better than to test us females.

"Well, you guy - girls were made to do all that stuff!" Lee protested.

"And you weren't." Alicia supplied.

"So shut up and have a nice day." I smiled.

Finally, he was silent. We all finished eating our dinner and I noticed a couple guys from the Ministry sitting up at the staff table along with the two Heads of the other schools. Then dessert appeared. There was more stuff I've never seen before, so I just settled for a scoop of mint chocolate chip ice cream, like always.

"Obsessed." George grinned at me as I shoved a spoonful into my mouth.

"I'm not obsessed," I sniffed. "I just like it a lot."

"Mmhmm. Whatever you say, Kates." His eyes twinkled again.

My friends watched our display with amusement, and when all the plates were cleared, Dumbledore stood up again. Fred and George leaned forward to see him clearly with the up most concentration. I gave a quiet giggle at their expressions, but quieted so I could hear Dumbledore, too.

"The moment has come. The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket just to clarify the procedure that we will be following this year. But first, let me introduce, for those who do not know them, Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation -" (insert polite applause here) "- and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports."

I clapped hard for him. Famous Beater, you know!

"Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangements for the Triwizard Tournament, and they will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff, and Madame Maxime on the panel that will judge the champions' efforts."

You could probably hear a pin drop in the Great Hall right now.

"The casket then if you please, Mr. Filch."

Filch, the bugger, stepped forward with a wooden chest covered in jewels. Excitement buzzed throughout the Hall.

"The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman, and they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways…their magical prowess - their daring - their powers of deduction - and, of course, their ability to cope with danger. As you know, three champions compete in the tournament, one from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after task three will win the Triwizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector: the Goblet of Fire."

Fred and George were shaking with excitement as Dumbledore took out his wand and tapped the casket three times. The lid creaked open and Dumbledore reached inside of it, and indeed pulled out a goblet with blue-white flames dancing inside it. He closed the casket and set the goblet on top of it.

"Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet. Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the goblet will return the names of the three it had judged most worthy the represent their schools. The goblet will be placed in the entrance hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete.

"To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation, I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the entrance hall. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross this line.

"Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this tournament is not to be entered lightly. Once a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract, There can be no change of hearts once you have become a champion. Please be very sure, therefore, that you are wholeheartedly prepared to play before you drop you name in the goblet. Now I think it is time for bed. Good night to you all." Dumbledore concluded.

"An Age Line!" Fred said as Harry, Ron, and Hermione joined the six of us walking out of the Great Hall. "Well, that should be fooled by an Aging Potion, shouldn't it? And once your name's in that goblet, you're laughing - it can't tell whether you're seventeen or not!"

"But I don't think anyone under seventeen will stand a chance, we just haven't learned enough…" said Hermione doubtfully. I agreed wholeheartedly, and Angelina and Alicia made murmurs of agreement, though we knew Ange would enter. Her birthday was last week.

"Speak for yourself. You'll try and get in, won't you Harry?" George asked.

Harry was quiet, thinking. Then the three of them were separated from us because of the Durmstrang/Slytherin students walking by. I caught another glimpse of Krum.

The six of us headed up to Gryffindor Tower to chill in the common room. Angelina, Alicia, and I took the couch in front of the fire. Lee took an armchair and Fred sat on the floor, leaning against Angie's legs. George did the same to me. I felt happier than I did all day. Something changed between George and I, but that doesn't mean we had to stop our casual flirting. Right?

…..right?


End file.
